


Before The Madness

by afterallthistennant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterallthistennant/pseuds/afterallthistennant
Summary: How Yuri asks Otabek to help him with Welcome To The Madness





	Before The Madness

After the cheering was over, the interviews had ended, and the fans had left (presumably dead from the shock of it all), Yuri sat alone at a table in a small café, waiting for someone...

The newly appointed champion toyed with the medal around his neck, pulling it to the left so that it caught the light just so and glimmered enticingly. This is what he wanted; what he worked years and years to achieve. But now he found himself wanting something else; something more. 

Yuri looked up and saw Otabek walking around the corner towards him and Yuri, who is always direct and rather blunt, if not aggressive, found himself suddenly incapable of maintaining eye contact. He stared at the medal in his hands instead. Frowning at it like the polished piece of metal had personally wronged him.

Otabek sat down in the chair across from Yuri and silently watched the blond haired skater for a few moments. Finally Otabek broke the silence somewhat abruptly, "For someone who just won gold in the Grand Prix Finals and kicked my ass, you don't look too thrilled".

Yuri mumbled a response that Otabek couldn't really hear, but he did catch several swear words in the mix. 

Yuri, fucking prima ballerina, Plisetsky, had never been so nervous in his life. He needed to ask the dark haired man something but the words kept sticking in his throat... or coming out in mumbled swears. 

Otabek watched patiently while Yuri continued to fiddle with the medal and occasionally murmured under his breath. 

Finally, Yuri's attention snapped upwards to look at Otabek, his gaze retuning to its usual confident intensity. Otabek returned his stare with what he hoped was equal intensity.Suddenly, without breaking eye contact, Yuri blurted out, "Will you help me with my exhibition skate?!"

The dark haired skater couldn't help but give a small laugh as he responded, "Assist the Grand Prix Finals champion? Who am I to refuse?!" With that response Yuri's entire face lit up in genuine happiness and he launched into an excited description of his ideas which included Otabek standing on the ice with him.

Once Otabek had the General idea of what Yuri was looking for they began walking back to the arena.

They walked, hands nearly touching, as the sun started to set around them. They had a long night ahead of themselves if they wanted to pull off this risky--and risqué-- exhibition skate. Both of them could feel the pent up energy, as well as the nervousness, begin to swell.

Otabek stopped and turned to Yuri... "Why did you keep mumbling under your breath? 

Yuri looked away as he spoke, " I was nervous about asking you to do this with me and I was trying to find the right words to ask."

Otabek chuckled and replied, "I just kept catching mumbled swear words. In the future please understand you truly can ask me anything Yura".

Suddenly Yuri leaned into Otabek's shoulder almost jokingly but when he spoke his soft words portrayed his sincerity... "thank you Beka".


End file.
